Flores
by Akari-nya
Summary: Natsu no sabe que siente cuando ve a varios de sus amigos llevarles flores a Lucy. Por eso va a la floristeria a comprarle una flores tambien, pero la flores tienen un significado diferente cada una. Este fanfic no es mio es de Ladywithmoustache. Ojala les guste este Fic. :D


Y él estaba ahí mirando como un estúpido el ramo de flores en sus manos. Se sentía estúpido.

- Maldita sea – dijo entre dientes – Camina – se reprochó a sí mismo por estar estancado en aquella puerta. No olvidaba porqué estaba ahí.

_Aquella mañana Magnolia despertó particularmente tranquila, parecía que todos ese día hubieran decidido quedarse en casa y no hacer absolutamente nada. Y él, incapaz de quedarse quieto salió temprano a dar un paseo. Él clima pintaba bien, fresco y soleado, tal como él lo disfrutaba._

_De pronto se empezó a sentir aburrido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo? De repente a lo lejos divisó a Loke, saliendo de la tiendo de caramelos con una caja de bombones de chocolate de muy buena marca, casualidad una que él disfrutaba mucho, Natsu lo miró curioso, ¿qué se traía entre manos el espíritu celestial? Iría ya mismo a averiguarlo._

_- ¡Demonios casi lo olvido! – Loke gritó y entró de nuevo en el recinto para salir con un ramo de flores en sus manos._

_Aquello lo dejó en shock, era su imaginación o el espiritu estaba en algún plan romántico. Su mirada brilló al tener un motivo para molestarlo, le agradaba el chico pero… nunca se puede desperdiciar una oportunidad de molestar a alguien._

_- ¡LOKE! – gritó Natsu levantando la mano y saludándole._

_- Oh, Natsu – dijo el aludido viendo quién era - ¿Qué tal todo? –_

_Natsu sonrió – Nada extraño que contar – Natsu lo miró para fingir que recién notaba que en una mano traía una caja de bombones y en la otra un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonrió zorrunamente mientras el espiritu levantaba una ceja confundido - ¿Y… vas a una cita?_

_Loke se mostró fastidiado y le pasó al lado sin decir nada, tenía prisa._

_- Quien lo diría, Loke llevando flores y chocolates – dijo Natsu asegurándose de que él lo escuchaba, y funcionó puesto que él aludido muy enojado se giró._

_- ¡Son para Lucy! – dijo muy enojado para luego dirigirse a su destino antes de que cierto DS lo interrumpiera._

_El Dragneel quedó estancado en su puesto, como si de la nada sus pies estuvieran en arena movediza, con la boca abierta mirando la espalda de Loke alejándose de ahí._

"_Son para Lucy… para Lucy… para Lucy" aquella voz se repetía en su mente como un eco._

_De repente la rabia lo invadió ¡¿Por qué ese perro le estaba llevando flores y chocolates a Lucy? Pero… ¿por qué le enojaba saber aquello? Finalmente con un bufido y ahora de mal humor empezó a caminar sin rumbo._

_Llegó al parque, frente a una floristería, evitó ver las rosas blancas porque sabía que recordaría al idiota de Loke y no quería, ignoraba el por qué. Y entonces cuando iba a entrar al local salió de él Laxus. Y este traía en su mano no uno sino dos ramos de flores, empezó a caminar hacia donde el rubio estaba._

_Rosas rojas. A diferencia del Espiritu. Lo miró preguntándose mentalmente para quién serían, la respuesta más obvia fue "Mirajane" y dado que el DS de 2da generación era una persona muy divertida de molestar cuando se trataba de su novia le habló._

_- ¿Aniversario ya Laxus? – el genio se detuvo con mala cara._

_- No son para ella – dijo. Natsu abrió los ojos._

_- ¿A no? –_

_- Son para Lucy-san – Natsu lo miró._

_- ¿Cómo para Lucy? – pronto se tranquilizó, ellos eran amigos, nada más, y Laxus estaba con Mira._

_- Debo irme, llegaré tarde – dijo el DS de 2da generación._

_- ¡Espera! – gritó el pelirosa - ¿Y Mira? –_

_- Debe estar con Lucy-san – Natsu rápidamente imagino lo peor… ¿acaso Laxus estaba con las dos y ellas estaban de acuerdo? Después de todo él llevaba dos ramos, uno para cada chica ¿o no?_

_- Es decir que… Mira acepta la relación de ustedes – susurró._

_El mago exasperado rodó los ojos – Debo irme, están esperándome –_

_Natsu se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, para cuando Laxus ya llevaba varios metros lejos grito con fuerza - ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Laxus Dreyar! – gracias a Kami él no lo escucho._

_Entonces… ya dos personas le llevaban flores a la HHeartphilia. Su día tranquilo ahora no lo era tanto. Pero… por qué le interesaba los detalles que le daban o no a la rubia._

_De repente cuando iba al gremi para poder relajarse vio a su amigo/enemigo Gray Fullbuster caminando… con un puto ramo de flores en la mano._

_- "No puede ser cierto" – pensó mientras le veía incrédulo. Y es que no era para menos, ¿Gray Fullbuster con flores? Más a menudo se veía a Cana sobria._

_Corrió hacia él, el azabache lo miró y levantó la ceja - ¿Qué? – tan dulce como siempre._

_- Tu… flores… - habló él._

_Gray levantó la ceja y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose - ¿En serio me detienes para esto? –_

_- Oh vamos, es la gran cosa – vio el ramo y reconoció que eran claveles._

_- Son para Lucy, adiós – Natsu cayó de espaldas. Ya todo estaba demasiado raro, ahora si estaba demasiado raro._

_Miró el calendario no era el cumpleaños de Lucy, tampoco estaba enterado de alguna cosa importante que estuviera relacionado con ella. Lo único que sabía era que tres chicos sospechosos le habían llevado flores._

_El primero: su espíritu estelar, no era difícil sospechar de él. Pues… pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la conocía hace años, cómo no era posible que gustara de la el mismo lo grita a todos los vientos._

_El segundo: un "amigo", no estaba seguro que siquiera fuera amigos porque casi no tenían contacto alguno. Pero conociendo Lxus era un pervertido, aun no sabia muy bien como Mira podía soportarlo, eso no importa._

_El tercero: Gray, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué sospechar de Gray? A no ser de que él era el peor de todos los pervertidos del gremio… Abrió los ojos – Maldito bastardo – Ese tonto quería a la Heartphilia para procrear saciar su sed de placer. _

_Entonces… de nuevo se preguntó… ¿a él qué le importaba Lucy y su jardín andante? Si Lucy era bella, hermosa de hecho. Era fuerte, era amable, era tímida, era adorable, era… maldita sea. La Heartphilia le gustaba. Lo notó así de rápido. La furia en su interior ¿qué era? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto lo serio es que tenía que hablar con ella, ya mismo._

_Pero cuando se levantó del suelo, pensó… todos llevaron flores y él no iba a ir con las manos vacías._

_- Floristeria Strauss allá voy – grito y salió corriendo. (N/A: Aquí la familia Strauss tiene na floristeria)_

_Cuando entró una sonriente Lissana lo saludó – Hola Natsu en que te puedo ayudar –_

_- Lissana– dijo él luego puso sus manos sobre el mostrador – Flores, para una chica, ahora – habló con rapidez._

_La chica parpadeó un par de veces, al ver el afán del mago reaccionó – Con que una chica, eh. ¿y qué quieres decirle? –_

_- ¿Decirle? – preguntó confuso el rubio._

_- Claro – dijo ella levantando el dedo índice para explicar con aires de experta – Cada flor tiene un mensaje diferente –_

_Natsu la miró y de repente quiso saber - ¿Qué significa la rosa blanca? –_

_La albina parpadeó por la súbita pregunta – ¿Rosa blanca? – Natsu asintió – Claro, Mira-nee me dijo que significa pureza y encanto, y cuando un chico las regala te dice que es digno de tu amor –_

_Natsu tragó saliva… Maldito Loke – Y… ¿la rosa roja? –_

_Ella sonrió – Significa pasión, deseo y amor por supuesto –_

_Natsu se agarró el pecho… Maldito Laxusi – Y… ¿los claveles? –_

_Ella tomó uno – Los claveles – suspiró como romántica empedernida – Son el símbolo del matrimonio –_

_- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Natsu en pánico. A la mierda Loke y Laxus, Gray era quien iba a morir._

_Lissana miraba confusa como el pelirosa se agarraba los cabellos. De repente recordó que precisamente esas flores habían sido vendidas por Loke, Laxus y Gray, para Lucy. De repente lo entendió todo._

_- Natsu Dragneel… - el aludido la miró – No puede ser ¡estás celoso! – gritó Lissana señalándolo con el dedo._

_Natsu desencajó la cara… Si, era eso, eran celos. Estaba celoso. Y después de todo, por qué no estarlo. Esos imbéciles se atrevieron a llevarle flores a su Lucy, sí, porque ella era suya, que ella aún no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto._

_Lissana no esperó respuesta y empezó a armar un ramo a la velocidad de la luz – Listo – se lo entregó – Ve por ella Natsu – la animó._

_Después de preguntarle a Lissana el significado de las flores que él llevaba él solo agarró el ramo y corrió como nunca después de gritarle un – Gracias Lissana –_

Y entonces así era como había terminado él en esta situación. Frente al departamento de Lucy con una ramo de flores en las manos.

Finalmente reunió todo el valor y entró. Obviamente por la ventana. Él ya suponía que estaría en su pequeño jardín tomando escribiendo su novela ay tomando algo

- Lucy – la aludida casi se atraganta al escuchar esa voz.

- Natsu –

Natsu sonrió y siendo inexperto solo pudo estirar la mano con el ramo en ella.

- Son para ti – dijo evitando todo contacto visual.

La rubia se sonrojó – Gra… gracias –

El silencio se apodero de todo allí.

- ¿Quieres… quieres té? – preguntó ella tímida.

Natsu sonrió y se sentó a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella le sirvió una taza y a ella otra.

- Lucy – él habló y ella le miró indicándole que escuchaba - ¿Has recibido muchas flores hoy? –

Lucy se veía confundida.

- Es que… Loke, Laxus, Gray –

Lucy se sonrojó… ¿acaso Natsu le estaba demostrando celos? Pero… y si estaba molesto con ella.

- No para mí –

Natsu la miró confundido.

- Loke, Laxus y Gray han traído las flores para la boda de Erza-san y Jellal-san, Lissana-chan no podía hacer tanto y decidí ayudar con Juvia-chan – explicó ella.

Nstsu se sintió tan estúpido. Es decir… entonces él había querido matar a esos tres por la boda de Erza y Jellal. Pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir alivio, Lucy no estaba con nadie más. Al menos no ahora. Pero el no daría oportunidad para que alguien se le acercara. Solo él podía.

De nuevo el silencio se impuso.

- Oye Lucy – habló él. Ella lo miró - ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – ella asintió – No recibirás flores de nadie más, solo las que yo te regale –

La Heartphilia se sonrojó tanto que bien pudo ser vista desde el espacio. Pero después de asimilarlo asintió.

- ¿Sabes el significado de las flores? –

Lucy lo miró – Se unas pocas, pero no estas –

Natsu sonrió – Te lo diré… son rosas amarillas, significan felicidad, significan que me importas, que quiero que me recuerdes… y… significa que sentía celos –

Lucy se sonrojó de nuevo y tímidamente le tomo la mano al chico quien sorprendido se acercó más a ella. Ella saco una rosa del ramo y se la entregó tímidamente.

- Una rosa amarilla se da cuando quieres darle la bienvenida a alguien, y yo quiero darte la bienvenida a mi vida, aunque ya es algo tarde – rio tímidamente ante la mirada del DS de fuego

Natsu sonrió y abrazó a su "amiga". Las flores… vaya mensajeras. Vaya enredo. Vaya suerte. Pero… de algo estaba seguro, por Lucy podría dejar a toda Magnolia sin jardines, así todas las flores serian solo para ella, su propia flor.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia no es mia es de Ladywithmoustache

Es una NaruHina aquí les dejo el link por si quieren leer el original:

s/7738622/1/Flores

Ojala les haya gustado :3


End file.
